


[ART] Cherry Blossom Time

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [11]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fanart, Gen, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Fanart. Just a soft little moment of Gil and Malcolm walking in DC during cherry blossom season.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	[ART] Cherry Blossom Time

* * *

And the alternate lulzy version before I'd figured out what I wanted to do for the background...

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
